My Name Well Thats Classified
by goodegallaghergirl
Summary: What if cammie was stronger more mysterious. What if her godfather is joe solomn or she tailed the blackthorne boys. if u don't like the summary just read anyway
1. Introdution

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

My name is Cameron Morgan. I'm a CIA operative but not the kind of one you're thinking of. I'm a 17 year old girl. My home and school Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women (a.k.a. spies in training). Right now I'm in my favorite secret passageway behind the Gallagher family tapestry, waiting for my friends. Then I hear and "Oopsie Daisy". Now Elizabeth Sutton is one of the smartest people in the world, she knows 14 languages to cuss in but that all she said. I rushed into the hall to see Liz sprawled across her suitcase. She sees me and has a sheepish blush on her face "Cammie I um….. tripped" she said with a giggle. Then all the sudden I feel a hard force crash into my back then a second. Then a young voice with a thick British accent said "cobwebs already cam!" "It's never too early or late for secret passageways" I then smirked my famous smirk. My friends Elizabeth "Liz" Sutton is a computer genius. She can hack into anything and made it impossible for anyone to hack us. Then there is Rebecca "Bex" Baxter but if you want to stay alive only call her Bex. She is the second best fighter in the school her parents are M16. Now Macey McHenry is the senator's rebel fashion loving daughter.


	2. Tailing

**CHAPTER 2**

After all of our stuff is put away all the girls go downstairs for lunch. Our chef is amazing I mean like white house worthy amazing. Today we had Crème Brulee and the best soup and salad bar ever. Near the end of the meal my mom the head mistress stood up to the podium and said "who comes here?" all the girls replied "we the sisters of gilan". It was standard for every time we came back from any break. She left the podium and joe walked up and said " now all juniors on the cove ops track get dressed in civilian clothes and meet me on the laccross field in 10.". of course me and my friends new this was going to happen so Macey had picked out run way ready outfits. Bex was dressed in a unique red top that was decorated with 1,000s of safety pins, tight gray jeans and red leather biker boots. Macey who have just caught up to the rest of us had a dark turquoise off the shoulder top with a layer of frill hung down a half inch with black skinny jeans and black converses. Since Liz is on the R&D track so she didn't come. I was dressed in a purple could shoulder top with white jean shorts and golden biker boots. We all had very colorful eyeshadow that was a work of art and might I just add we looked hot. We left the room and borded the helicopter. Joe blind folded us and 3 hrs and 49 mins of flying we landed. Joe said "ok ladies you will be tailing the blackthorne boys. Now I know thanks to my god daughter you all know who and what they are. You will give me their description through the comms unit. But be careful they will be doing the same thing but they don't know your teenage girls. Now take a comm and go." Bex, macey, and me went walking are around to a couple stores. But they decide to take a break at the food court where the boys went we sat down with smoothies.

ZAC POV.

Grant my room mate is always hungry so we stopped at the food court. While he ordered a burger me and nick saw 3 hot girls. I couldn't keep my eyes off the girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Nick was staring at the girl with dark hair and blue eyes. Once grant turned around he started staring at the girl that looked like an Egyptian goddess. "let's go talk to them" I said and we all agreed.

CAMMIE POV

The 3 of us were just sitting there when three handsome guys walked over. Bex was staring the one that looked like a greek god that said his name was grant. Macey was flirting with a sporty looking dude but I was staring at the one with dark brown almost black hair and eyes so green they could be emeralds. And all I could say was " hi".

ZAC POV

She said "hi" and I just smirked my famous smirk and she rolled her eyes. "Mind if we sit?" I asked. The british one said "sure". We sat and then are comms went static and we all winced.

CAMMIE POV

They winced they all winced. And we all saw they were blackthorne boys and very good looking blackthorne boys I might add. Bex then said short black hair brown eyes. Macey said long brown hair brown eyes. And then I said dark brown hair green eyes. And together we said the food court. The boys looked shocked and I smirked and said " now blackthorne boys your smart shouldn't you know that you will always lose to Gallagher girls." Then into my comm I said " Joe tell your boys to close their mouth they look like fish." And with that we stood and walked off to meet Joe.


	3. The Girls Have Arrived

Chapter 3 ZACH POV

They beat us! No one beats us especially not girls! Then they walked away like it was nothing. The weirdest part was the fact that the one I liked (still didn't know their names) said Joe which must be but no one calls him Joe like he would kill you for it. I know I was supposed to be tough and mean but she was just so beautiful.

CAMMIE POV

"Come on please" Macey was begging me to admit the fact that Zach was super-hot. But I was refusing to sense we kind of don't per say follow all rules so we know that we are going to Blackthorne! And Macey had forced us to sign an agreement saying she was in charge of packing and clothes this semester so I now do what she says. After about an hour I finally said "Zach is hot okay I said it now take out the leather cat suit and the old lady dress" "okay find and I totally just recorded that sooo I mean it won't be too hard to show Zach and the blackthorne boys". I could pretend to be mad or freak out but Macey was my friend and would never do anything to hurt or embarrass me EVER! Liz came in and said "so the X300 or the X350 to bug their room because the X350 comes with mic and camera but the X300 has only a mic but a longer life time." "Macey said "IDK I mean will we have time to replace them because I want to see Nick's abs. I mean I think the same goes for all 3 of you." " Macey! "I and Liz scolded her. Bex said "Liz pack both so we're ALL HAPPY "It might have been reassuring if she hadn't said it with such an evil grin on her face. "Okay Macey announced we are all packed" Then I realized that our flight left in like 10 min so we ran.

*now they are on the plane*

We were about to land the sight of their school was a shock. I mean it was nothing like ours we had stone walls with ivy showing off old age and experiense while they had newly painted reinforced stone walls. In other words we have a glamorous mansion and they have a stinky prison (insert shudder here). The private plane landed and we all filed out and grabbed our 2 suitcases each. And in macey's case 6 suitcases. I mean yeah they're school wasn't the most inviting but with the amount of luggage space she had she could pack the materials to build a house and then bring the house back to Gallagher with her. We were all quietly shown to our rooms so no boys would see us. I was rooming with Bex, Macey, and Liz. Macey decided that are 2 hours of freedom before dinner should be spent in her makeup chair. Even though she has her moments when you want to through her and her make up suitcase (yeah that's right a whole suitcase of gunk on my face) out the window she's a wizard. Since we had to wear uniforms it was all make up which isn't half as bad as it could have been. Some days I wonder which is harder being a spy or being a girl. "Alright time to go" Macey announced. She gave a look like we were her own personal lab rats.

ZACH POV

was all nervous about some big announcement but I had no clue what it was.

CAMMIE POV

So in order to pretend we're a little cooler then we are we're entering through a skylight window on the ceiling. ( I know in a prison there would be probably no windows on the ceiling but for dramatic effect there is now back to the story) beneath us I saw him and that smirk, I saw say " And now it is my pleasure to welcome the all women spy school Gallagher Academy. Then we well broke the glass and jumped through. Let's just say grandpa and grandma Morgan's chicken don't get this startled when you try to steal their eggs as a room filled of hormonal teenage boy spies when girl spy rain glass on them. When we landed there was Joe trying to mask pride and humor with anger " Cameron An-" he started but I cut him off " Come on joey" there was a gasp and murmurs I heard" if she wasn't dead already now she is" I smirked at the remark " I know your proud and think that the fact highly trained (put that in air quotes) boy spies get attacked and all they do is sit on their buts then I did you a favor on grading and prove how much cooler and better girls are than boys." Joe paused and then said I could never stay mad at you" and pulled me into a big hug.

ZAC POV

Now she's dead. Wait did he just hug her and her friends don't looked shocked at all. I whispered to Jonas, Grant, and Nick "we are so bugging their room."

CAMMIE POV

I saw Zach say "we are so bugging their room." And I thought I see a little game beginning.

**So I know the people are a little OOC but I like came more strong. Hope you keep reading-goodegallaghergirl**


	4. Bugs: Mission Complete

**Keep forgetting the disclaimer: I don't own anything Ally Carter does**

**Chapter 4**

CAMMIE POV

I had told Liz, Macey, and Bex what I lip read off of Zach. We had decided to let them plant their bugs and cameras, and we would plant ours. Only they would have no idea that we would be feeding them false information, and watching them receive it.

ZACH POV

The girls had no idea what was coming their way. I mean they are Gallagher girls that we don't know anything about and they beat us so I don't know. I'm freaking out I should be calmer planting bugs it should be more natural.

TIME SKIP BE LIKE 20 MINUTES STILL ZACH POV-

ZACH POV

Okay after like 20 min I calmed myself down and "it's going to be great. Everything is going to work out just fine." These are the words I kept repeating to myself over and over. Grant thinks there might be something wrong with me I always pull pranks and noe I just am freaking out.

CAMMIE POV

So we haven't had time to plant the bugs yet but we can walk up to their door and put motion sensors on their door frame. And about 1 minute ago they went off. We got our spy mode on and grabbed the bugs, cameras, motion sensors, trackers. We got out of there quick and headed for the boy's room. Now we are proud of our spy skills but we want to be sure about what they do in our room. So we have cameras put cameras in our own room. Ha ha bet the boys didn't think of that.

ZACH POV

Their room was perfect. Not too pink or to dark it was colorful and welcoming. God I sound weird there is something wrong with me. We got to work to do. We planted 12 bugs, 4 cameras (1 for each corner of the room so we can see each one's bed), sensors over the door, trackers in their shoes(with they had like a billion of), and heat sensors in case the cameras go out so we can kind of see them. Though nothing in the bathroom.

CAMMIE POV

Their room was really clean which was weird. Macey even thought so and she's the boy expert. We did the normal: lots of bugs, 6 cameras, and trackers in shoes (weren't that many 2 pairs a boy). I told them nothing in the bathroom but I think Macey might have put some cameras in there.

MACEY POV

So Cammie told me not to put anything in the bathroom but I didn't listen to her. Totally put in 2 cameras but no bugs. And I'm not going to look at them 24/7.

CAMMIE POV

We passed the boys in the hallway. And pretended to be talking about Twilight: Edward or Jacob. Mission complete

ZAC POV

Mission complete


	5. Truth or Dare in the Dark

**CHAPTER 5**

**CAMMIE POV**

So far there has been nothing juicy that our bugs have picked up. And the only thing that has come from leaving their bugs in our room is going to bed isn't as relaxing and we have to look great in our room too.

**ZACH POV**

Since the bugs aren't getting anywhere with the bugs we want to pay them a little visit. Tonight it's the night to visit them.

**CAMMIE POV**

We knew the boys were coming tonight so we had outfits picked out with light make-up on. Bex was wearing a red and black striped tank top with red short shorts and slightly curled hair. Liz had a soft baby pink tank top with lace detail and 3 buttons with pale blue short shorts and her hair was in a messy bun. Macey was wearing a lime green tank top that cut off at her belly button and black short shorts and her long black hair was in a clip on her head. And me well Macey forced me to wear a white night gown that was like super short and had spaghetti straps. So we saw the boys leave their room and we got into positions. Liz at her computer monitoring where they were. Macey pretend to read but I think she was just as nervous as we were. Bex was like Macey was pretending to do homework and was also nervous. And I was just doodling which is what I do when I'm nervous. Then we heard the knock.

**ZACH POV**

We knocked well Nick knocked everyone was nervous but he was just excited. Bex opened the door and say "hi come on in". We walked in and Macey said"what do you need?" "we were bored so we thought we would come over here"

**CAMMIE POV**

The boys came in and then a couple minutes later a thick sheet of metal covered and the power went off. My mom's head appeared in our door way saying just stay here don't leave at all understand and closed the door. I stood up and pulled on the door but it had been reinforced by metal. I turned around and said "so what game should we play?" After a couple of minutes we decided on truth or dare (Macey wanted to play strip truth or dare but we said that we would tell nick about a certain event involving cereal and lab). "Okay I'll go first". Bex said to me "truth or dare" "dare" I said. "Uumm… I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Zach "okay" I grabbed Zach's wrist and led him to the closet. Once the doors were closed we got closer and closer until our lips met. First it was just a slight peck then we kissed again and again until before I knew it Bex and grant were banging on the door saying the 7 minutes was up. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to leave so I used all my willpower to smile at him turn and walk out. 30 seconds later Zach came out. Then the light came on you could see out the window. My mom came back and said "boys go back to your room and all of you spread the word tomorrow we will be starting the water unit in cove – ops so bring a swim suit. R&D track will also participate. As soon as the boys and my mom left I was scared for tomorrow not because of cove – ops but what Macey would do to me.

PLZ KEEP READING WILL ADD A NEW CHAPTER VERY -GOODEGALLAGHERGIRL


	6. Underwater

Ally Carter Owns Everything

CHAPTER 6

CAMMIE POV

After my mom had told us about the water unit everyone went to bed. I waited for them to all go to bed before I snuck up to the roof. It was nice quiet and calm, one place where I didn't have to be stronger than the people in the room around me. Out here I could let my mask fall because no one could see. It's not like I have some secret but I just don't want pity so I smile and act strong. I was so lost in thought I almost missed the sound of the trapdoor open, almost. I was about to attack when I heard a voice "hey Gallagher girl". "Gallagher girl, really?"

"Well you're a girl and you go to Gallagher so Gallagher girl"

"Whatever" I mumbled

I stood to leave but he was standing in front of the entrance blocking me. "Can you please-"

I was going to say move but he kissed me on the lips instead. It was shocking but what was more shocking was I found myself kissing back. We kept kissing for 10 minutes 37 seconds until I used all my willpower to rip apart from him smile and walk off.

- Time Skip -

"Cammie I swear if you don't get up right now or I will steal all your clothes and make you wear all high heels and sports bras"

"Geez I'm up I'm up" I screamed, jumped up and ran to the shower.

After a nice hot 20 minute long shower I dressed in the cobalt blue with white zigzag stripes bikini and a flowing white cover-up. Bex had a red bikini with little black skulls and red cover-up that resembled a kimono. Liz was wearing a light pink bikini with white hearts and a frilly yellow cover-up with straps that tied. And finally Macey was wearing a lime green strapless bikini with a huge black buckle in the middle of the top part. She had a strapless black cover-up that is flowing and touched the floor (in my opinion it was closer to a ball gown than a cover-up but she is the fashion expert). When we entered the grand hall and heads turned in that I mean all the boys' heads turned even Joe. But his head turned to give all the boy's death glares. But we ignored the eyes and walked over to the only open seats next to 4 certain blackthorne boys. Since I was walking behind them they sat down first and the only available seat left next to Zach. The boys like everyone else were already in their bathing suits. Jonas has a blue and white swim shirt on with solid blue trunks. Grant was wearing a white t-shirt and orange trunks with white stripes. Nick had a purple shirt that said hot chelle Rae on it with red and purple trunks that were half and half. And lastly Zach had a really tight black shirt and green trunks that were the same color as his eyes with a white Z on the side. We all ate quickly and went to Cove-ops which Joe would be teaching. Cove –ops is my favorite subject because 1- it was the most active class 2- it gave me an excuse to see Zach shirtless and 3- having your godfather as a teacher means you can get away with almost everything. So when we arrived Joe was talking about how we were going to be doing relays, practice underwater communications, and play underwater capture the flag. Macey being Macey was the first to lose the cover-up and I swear Nick's eyes bugged, jaw dropped, and he drooled. When we removed our cover-ups we got the same reaction too. Once all the girls were ready it was the boys turn. Nick had a 4-pack that Macey seemed to enjoy. Jonas was bony with not that much muscle but Liz blushed like there was no tomorrow. Grant was really buff with a 6-pack and when Bex saw that she seemed to choke on air a little. When Zach revealed his perfectly toned 12-pack I was screamed and doing a little dance inside. "Okay lets' start with the relay race." The relay was pretty easy…..for a spy. We had to disengage a bomb, swim through these hoops and learn how to not attract any dangerous sea animals. My team: Bex, Macey, Liz, and me and Zach's team: Grant, Jonas, Nick, and Zach tied in the relay. Then in underwater communications we were talking:

**(macey in bold) **_(bex italized) _(cammie underlined) (liz wiggly lines)

"**so do you like their swim suits because they seem to like ours"**

"_Macey your just staring at Nicks abs!"_

"**So"**

"Well you can easily tell Zach has the most defined chest"

"**See Bex Cammie agrees with me"**

"_Liz who knew you could blush underwater?"_

"Really can you tell?"

"Don't worry Jonas is blushing just as much"

"He is?"

"_Its' nerd love!"_

Liz then tried to giggle but then only little bubble came out.

ZACH POV

We tied with the girls in the relay race and were know in separate groups practicing underwater communication. Nick, Grant, and Jonas were talking about how good the girls looked but I was just staring at her. When she laugh I smiled on my mouth and in my heart. Wow there is something wrong with me.

CAMMIE POV

Capture the flag was kind of boring. Then rest of the day just flew by and now everyone was asleep and I was just wondering the halls. I heard a voice one I loved and made me warm inside.


	7. A sorta romantic end

CAMMIE POV

"Hey Gallagher girl" I turned not trying to hide the smile on my face "hey" I said. I walked up grabbed his hand and pulled him to the Blackthorne family tapestry "You have a strange version of fun I mean I don't want a history lesson" I rolled my eyes and opened the passage and pulled him in. Once we were inside I kissed him and he kissed back. We stayed like that for at least 10 minutes just kissing.

I woke up in my bed with a note that said:

_Hey Gallagher Girl so I'm just guessing you like me and that you're my girlfriend and we're going to be doing a lot of kissing this semester-Z_

I rolled my eyes and smiled feeling truly happy

THE END

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT THAT'S THE END OF THIS STORY BUT I WILL TRY TO WRITE MORE**


End file.
